The Smash Project
by AncientPsychic
Summary: The world of Smash World will never be the same. Nothing will be the same apart from the characters and stages. A Must read!
1. Falco, Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Popo, Nana

Falco looked around, still in bed

Falco looked around, still in bed. Tomorrow would be the day he saw Cynthia and Blue at the Pokemon Stadium 2. He put on his jacket and went downstairs, where Fox and Slippy were playing Wii baseball, and Fox was winning by a landslide.

"HOME RUN! In your face, Slippy" Fox yelled at Slippy.

"Aww, shut up!" Slippy yelled back. Falco sighed and put his arms on both of their shoulders. Both of them put their WiiMote up, asif they had been caught committing a crime.

"Would you two stop arguing when playing a competitive game for ONCE?" Falco yelled at them, and so the handed Falco the TV remote. Falco changed it to the Dojo News, where a breaking report was just in.

"Prior to the Pocket Monsters 2008 Elite 4 challenge finals in Sinnoh's Pokemon Stadium, a strange explosion was seen inside the inner battlefield. Due to this, Pokemon Battle No.100 – Cynthia VS. Blue has been postponed; and will now be held at the opening of Pocket Monsters 2009 Elite 4 challenge. Now we have our report crew, Mr. Game and Watch and Jigglypuff on the site." Mario read.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Falco screamed at the T.V, and shot it dead with his blaster.

Slippy grabbed the T.V Remote and started fixing the T.V; and after 5 minutes (Yup, he's that fast) it was as good as new. Fox grabbed his Orange WiiMote, and continued his match with Slippy.

Falco started pacing around the room angrily. "WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL US WHO BLEW IT UP AND CANCELLED THE BIG MATCH TOMORROW!" He boomed.

"Whatever. If you wanna find out, why don't you go there and investigate yourself, and get me some microwave popcorn!" Fox said, wapping Peppy Hare around the head as he swung, knocking the coffee out of his hand and onto the T.V. Slippy sighed and got to work again.

"Maybe I will. And Fox, I'm taking your Arwing." Falco answered as he walked towards the door.

"What's wrong with yours?" Fox moaned.

"You ran it outta gas!" Falco screeched, slamming the door shut.

Falco put on his goggles (LOL! goggles!) and took off in Fox's Bluey-purple Arwing. He braked at the traffic light and waited for a magic carpet and UFO to fly by, then landed in Sunnyshore city. He parallel parked, then got out into the Poke Mart and bought some microwave popcorn for Fox (LOL microwave popcorn) and took off for the Pokemon Stadium 2, above the Pokemon League. He landed near the site and walked onto the remains of what was a massive battlefield. Now they were gonna build a bigger Pokemon Stadium 3. Falco saw something move to behind the big screen, which lay in the Poke Ball on the ground. He blasted it and saw the person, or people who moved… Popo and Nana, the Ice-Climbers. They seemed to be trying to run away, but Falco grabbed them by the scruffs of their neck then put the duo down in front of him.

"Did you have something to do with the bomb?" He asked them.

"Yup, it was us." They said, still smiling.

"Why did you do it?" Falco asked

"Because Ganondworf yup, he paid us big stuff." Popo replied

"1: It's Ganon'DORF' and 2: How much?" Falco questioned and answered.

"Two sno-cones." Nana smiled.

Falco sighed. "You blew up a stadium in Brawl just for two ordinary sno-cones?"

"No, one is pink for Nana and the other is blue for me!" Popo replied.

Falco put his head in his hands.

"Oh, and mister? Our old house got burnt so could we live with you?" They pleaded.

"Fine, and before you ask, my name's Falco." Falco accepted, escorting them into the Arwing, and then taking off full speed, smushing the bag of popcorn.

"Ah!!! Mr. Falco-person we're in there air!" The Ice Climbers screamed in fear.

"It's called an Arwing and it's supposed to fly!" He yelled.

About an hour later he returned at the Star Fox base.

He entered and threw the bag of popcorn at Fox.

"Hello! Falco, this is smush!" Fox yelled at him then went to microwave it.

"So this is your house" Popo asked, looking around in awe.

"No this is the Star Fox base. And don't tell anyone about it or we'll be screwed." Fox said, after Falco had told him the news.

"O.K Mr Fox-person!" They agreed.


	2. Ike, Lucario, Pit

"Come on

"Come on. Don't be serious," Ike said.

"I am. You do it," Lucario replied.

"I did it last time. It's your turn," Ike tried to persuade.

"No. I can't. I'm a Pokemon," Lucario finished, shoving Ike then running off.

"CHICKEN!" Ike yelled, and then picked up the strange cone.

"Where does this go…?" Ike muttered to himself. He held it in lots of different angles to inspect where it could possibly go.

Because you see, The Castle Siege had recently ordered central heating and Ike and Lucario had been paid to do it. They had been awake for a week, trying to install the final part.

Lucario ran back in and showed Ike a newspaper.

"Pokemon Stadium 2 Match cancelled!" Ike yelled, dropping the part onto the floor. "WHY! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?" he screamed into the sky.

Lucario looked at the fallen part, which had snugly fitted into one of the slots.

"Ike! We did it! WE'RE FREE!" Lucario sang, and then started to dance.

"What the… HEY IT FITS!" Ike realised, and then started to run.

Lucario followed, and in no time at all, they were out.

Ike pulled out a giant switch and flicked it on. A large booming sound was heard, and the place became entrapped with flames.

"Oh, crap," Lucario said, charging up an Aura Sphere, which he pelted towards the flaming castle.

They ran up towards it, but they heard a scream. They ran in, and found Pit.

"Holy BLEEP! It's touching me" Pit screamed. Pit used his bow-sword thing to slash through the cables, and then started to eat a sandwich.

"Hey, he's the weird guy who looks like the guy in the diapers!" Ike yelled. "Hey! Diaper head! Over here!" He continued.

Pit looked towards them and took out his bow-sword. He aimed at Lucario, who just pelted another sixteen Aura Spheres at it, blowing it to nothingness.

Pit started to cry. "WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE ME JUST COZ I LOOK LIKE THE DIAPER GUY!"

He took out a machine gun and pointed it to Ike. Yeah. Big problem, ya see…

"Shudn't 'ave done that… now your in for it" Lucario told Pit before walking out.

Ike began to glow green, red, blue and yellow.

"GREAT AETHER!" Ike screamed and raised Pit into the sky.

"Ow, Oh, Ouch, ow, oh, ouch, ow, Oh, Ouch, ow, oh, ouch… BLEEP! Hey! Loser! Why hit ME…ME! MR UNDERWEAR!" Pit yelled as he was slammed by twelve repetitive slashes and kicks, before being slammed to the ground.

Ike ran out, shutting the door before locking it. Pit knocked on the door as hard as he could.

"Please let me out!!! I've got a family!!! They cant live without me!" Pit pleaded.

Reluctantly, Ike opened the door and chucked Pit out… A giant roar came.

"Great who's it now?" Ike and Pit said simultaneously and walked out of Castle Siege. Castle Siege or atleast what used to be Castle Siege completely dissolved to ash.

"Great work, Ike!" Lucario said.


	3. Link, Roy, Ganondorf

"KAIT-IN-EH-GI-RI!" Link screamed, swinging his sword around him, wiping out Roy.

"If you're hungry, go eat something. Don't make me come down to your level." Roy replied. "And they call me the invincible son-of-the-one-and-only-Lord-Eliwood-and-of-Lyndis-(the-path-the-writer-took-from-many)-who-prefers-to-be-called-Lyn-from-the-GBA-Fire-Emblem-game-that-wasn't-released-in-the-U.S. That-was-a-mouthful." Roy continued.

"Shut-up-now-or-I'll-own-you." Link moaned

"It's spin attack. Not a nigiri." Link answered to Roy's dumb comment.

"And they tell me that you were in Melee? Yeah. Right" Link continued.

"Whatever. I hate you." Roy answered, barely batting an eyelid

"I hate you more," Link commented.

"Hey! Since we both do the same thing, hate each other, wanna be best friends?" Roy suggested.

"O.K. What we gonna do first?" Link accepted.

"Let's get some noodles." Roy answered.

So Link and Roy went to Delphino Plaza to find a noodle bar. But what they didn't know was Ganondorf had tried (and miserably failed) to take over.

Ganondorf was climbing a tower when he saw the duo. He jumped down casually, falling on his head as he tried to be cool. He decided that he'll kill them. He got out his giant sword and walked up to a corner and as they came and brandished his sword. They didn't notice and turned the corner and entered a noodle bar.

"Why me? Why fail me?" Ganondorf asked himself and tried to follow them. Unfortunately he was too tall and hit the doorframe, fell over and rolled down a hill onto a boat that was heading for Rainbow Ride.

Link and Roy both got the biggest bowl of noodles in the menu and were racing to see who could eat all the noodles first. Shamefully they both were stuffed after a third of the bowl. Roy had eaten just 5 more bites than Link, so he was declared the leader. They paid 1000 coins each to Kirby and walked out.

They next went a carnival at the shore. They put 5 coins into the 'Hit Dedede in the head with a golden hammer' machine and tried to hit the top. Roy sheathed his sword and grabbed the hammer and slammed it, leading himself to a next to the top Wolf K.O Level. Link however took out the Megaton hammer and used his aerial down C, knocking it all the way to 'Completed All-Star Mode without any damage'

He threw away his smashed hammer and walked off. It was almost night there, so they decided to go home to Hyrule Castle and Temple respectively.

While Roy was going home- he saw someone. They ran into the shadows and jumped high onto a building.

"Who-who's there?" Roy stuttered, drawing his sword.

"Guess." Came a feminine voice from the tower.

"…um…urr…Mr Mime?" Roy guessed.

"Nope. Guess again." It asked again.

Roy looked around and backed away. He caught a glimpse of blue material as he sprinted all the way to Temple.

The next morning, Roy declared to himself the Mr. Mime he saw was out to stalk him. But you couldn't blame him. The (obviously female due to my description) character was added in Brawl, but had connections to Melee characters. When he met-up with Link in the Wi-Fi Practice room, they left for the warp star to Delphino Plaza.

As they walked through the place where the Mr. Mime was Roy realised something. Since it was a FEMALE voice, it should be a Ms. Mime!

"So there is a Ms. Mime stalking me… Cool." Roy said.

"What?" Link asked. Link hadn't been there so Roy took pity on the N00b and told him all about when he was walking home and he saw the Ms. Mime.

"K… By your description it seems to me to be-" Link started, then stopped when Roy had run off.

When Link finally found Roy, he was talking to Ganondorf.

"I am Ganondorf. Ruler of the Black Desert People!" Ganondorf claimed.

Roy was charging a Flare Blade as he said, "I am Roy. Dude with awesome hair!"

As soon as Ganondorf realised he was going to be hit down the hill onto a ship that lead him to Rainbow Ride, which took him 6 hours to realise all he had to do was L-R-A-Start, he backed away saying "Please don't hit me. I'll give you all the green stuff your want!"

"I ate before I came here." Roy smiled, hitting Ganondorf, sending him flying to a stage in the next Smash Bros. Game.

"Roy, I think Ganondorf was talking about money, not lettuce." Link tried to tell Roy, but all he did was sheathed his sword and said "Mamoru bekimono no tame ni... makerarenai!" (For those who I protect, I cannot lose – One of Roy's ending poses)


	4. Sonic, Toon Link, Link, Roy

"Hi. I'm Sonic and speed's my name." Sonic started.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Sonic glared around him, and was annoyed that no-one was there. Guess he'd have to go through Green Hill Zone once again; past the giant loop, jumping on the springs to get to the rings on the upper platform and running into the big 'ol sign at the end to say something cheesy and unnecessary at the player, who would be waiting to make YouTube poops out of it.

He pulled on his shoes and got ready at the sign. The countdown started.

"Five…Four…Three… …" The screen read.

But as this was happening, Toon Link was placing a whole lot of Bombchu and Banana Peel on the ground and loading a catapult that hit Sonic with Deku Nuts and have a Smash Ball (Fake, obviously made from a Poke Ball that he had borrowed from Pokemon Trainer containing an angered Ho-Oh) there for a coy.

"Two…one…GO!" The screen finished. Sonic leapt across the screen, running as the familiar 'Dun dun dun dun daa daa dun dun dun daa'. Oh yes. Green Hill Zone music! He ran in the Nex Gen style, and jumped not in a ball style. He ran through the course, slipping up on a Bombchu, and jumped up, avoiding everything that Toon Link had added for a laugh (And yet more YouTube Poops) Before hitting the smash ball, sending out the angered Ho-Oh, who just went home. No Sacred Fire, No nothing apart from HM02 Fly. Sonic ran past the sign that read 'GOAL' before stopping for the ranking screen.

'Sonic.

Time: 60 Seconds

Rings: 76

Ranking: A'

"DAMMIT! Toon Link screamed; then realised that he was silent and covered his mouth with his hands and jerked his head back like Link in Ocarina. He'd been playing to many Genesis Sonic games, when sonic ran past the goal sign and said something that would become the top download of the week. Now he 'Got Ranked'

Sonic looked around to find Toon Link screaming.

"Hey! Who are you" Sonic yelled. "You've made giant holes in my Zone!"

Toon Link looked around. He knew that he had the Master Sword and a smash ball and Sonic didn't have anything; but still he was sooo scared. He backed away slowly and ran off as Sonic called "NO YOUNG LINK FROM OCARINAING!"

Toon Link came back, shot daggers at Sonic and ran off.

(Now this is where I rip off Sonic Unleashed)

"Oh, no you don't!" Sonic yelled running off behind him as all the Bombchu exploded. He chased after Toon Link, and before he could steal- I mean borrow a horse from King Bulbin; Sonic arrived. Toon Link looked around. He'd heard that Sonic was fast, but not that fast. Toon Link broke through Bulbin's shield of invincibilitiness and nabbed his horse. As he pulled its reigns he stuck his tongue out put the 'L' sign to his head and screamed.

"I wonder why this kid is impersonating Luigi badly" Sonic wondered, but before he could consider the possibilities (Endless of course) Toon Link was off. Sonic lowered his non-existent eyebrows and pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds from wherever he pulls them out of and used them to become SUPER SAIYEN SONIC!- 'Ahem' I mean Super Sonic. He shot off after Toon Link, all the way from Bridge of Eldin to Temple.

As he shot through the rock beneath it, Roy and Link chased after him, with Link screaming "It's a shooting Star!" And after they arrived in the place during the cutscene in Brawl in the second research facility when Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu own the other noob Sami (How'd ya all like me contraction of Samuses). Toon Link smiled and closed the doors with his mind. Roy and Link looked inside through the glass doors as this was happening. Toon Link drew his sword and brandished it in front of Sonic.

"You want me to have it? Thanks! I need something like that for 'Sonic and the Black Knight' Thanks!" Sonic said happily, snatching- I mean pulling the two meter long sword from Toon Link's had that clearly read 'Excalibur Clone' He wielded it and K.O'd Toon Link in one shot, just before Toon Link thought about moving or running away. He flew out of the research facility and all the way to somewhere.

"Thanks for the sword!" Sonic yelled as the kid soared through the atmosphere, catching fire.

Roy finally broke the glass that covered the dome with a minute charged Flare Blade. He and Link ran to Sonic who drew the sword to block them from approaching.

"That was cool, wasn't it? I don't think I'm being self-centred but I think that was cool wasn't it? Wasn't it just that cool?" Sonic praised.

"Yeah. That was that cool. But I ask. Why are you still gold? Because I think it's because the writer was too busy writing this he forgot about changing you back." Roy answered.

"Forgot about that. Sorry." Super Sonic morphed back to normal Sonic.

"Can we join you Shooting Star?" Link pleaded, getting to his knees with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well you cant; but the dude with the cool hair can." Sonic started. "Only joking. You can join the great 'Sonic the hedgehog' – But call me Sonic- not Shooting Star." Sonic agreed.

So then the two teams merged to become 'Team Sonic, Roy and Link'


End file.
